


even the morning is tainted / we can never be free

by evanescentdawn



Series: eternal yume [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, oh man, they make me so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: No words could changes things.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: eternal yume [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974211
Kudos: 6





	even the morning is tainted / we can never be free

Yuki wakes up slowly, to a warm sensation, opens her eyes to Kaname sleeping beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist and his forehead to hers. He doesn’t look so old, here, like this. Instead so young, free from everything, Yuki thinks, as she smiles and reaches a hand to his hair, sliding in close to brush her lips against his lips.

She loves him so much. And wants to never stop waking up to this sight.

Because she can’t help it, Yuki kisses him again and again. Unnoticed by her, Kaname has awakened and Yuki suddenly finds herself sitting on top of him, Kaname smiling at her, one pair of their hands laced together.

“Hello, Yuki.” He greets. “Don’t you know that it is rude to kiss someone that isn’t awake?”

Yuki lowers herself to him. Closing her eyes as she does. “Does that mean you’re very rude, then?” She murmures back. A pang of hunger in her stomach, her eyes drawing to his neck.

She’s aching already, for blood, for... Her fangs graze his skin and Kaname holds her head, shuddering slightly beneath her as she bites him.

And she drinks. With a desperation that doesn’t end.

Eventually, Kaname pulls her away from her and the smile on his is not there anymore. He’s watching her with sad eyes, and Yuki closes her eyes at the sight, averting herself away from feelings buried in her that aches for something _more_.

(For Zero.)

Kaname pulls himself up, licking up the blood that’s dripping on her chin. Stays there, head pressing on her collarbone. And Yuki doesn’t say anything, just tightens their laced hands together.

No words could change things.


End file.
